Mother's Daughter
by Reese S. Quill
Summary: Gothel is stuck in Limbo with a mirror that allows her to possess someone one hour each day, until her scale tips on the 'good side' or the 'bad side.' Meanwhile, Rapunzel has trouble adjusting to her new life at the palace. Can she succeed with her mom?
1. Chapter 1

**Rapunzel's POV**

This place looks a little bleak, I thought, as I was pacing around my new bedroom at the palace. Truthfully, it wasn't so bad. There was a bed near the center, with swans' down quilts, linen sheets, and satin pillows. A rug and a comfy-looking sofa sat near the fireplace. A mahogany desk lay nearby the window. Oh, the window! It led out in to a balcony with the most beautiful view of the kingdom. _My _kingdom. Yeah, I wouldn't mind living here. There was only one problem. The walls were white.

In my tower, it was filled with illustrations from fairy tale books. Some were even my own little adventures…the day I met Pascal, the time I made a three-layer cake perfectly, and….the lanterns. Yeah, I personalized the tower. It was, it felt, _mine, _all seventy feet of it. There were so many good memories I had there…but lots of bad ones too. I did _not _want to think about what nearly happened when Eugene came to rescue me. Or how it felt when eighteen years' worth of hair got cut from my shoulders. Or…what was lying in the bottom, underneath a familiar blue cloak.

It might be wrong, but I regretted what I shouted at her. I mean, I know she's evil. I'll never, ever, forgive her for what she nearly did to Eugene. Still, she did raise me for eighteen years. I did reach out to her before she fell, but I don't think she saw me.

I pulled my attention back to the walls. Maybe I could ask mother to bring me some- No! That mother was gone now. She wasn't my mother in the first place. She never was. She just wanted my hair. Queen Melinda was my mother. Still, she wasn't the one who'd been raising me for eighteen years- I stopped myself. That was stupid. It wasn't her fault. Mo-Gothel took me. I just need time to adjust. I guess I can't expect myself to call her 'Mom' after just one day. As for the paint- I felt a jolt of fear. What if she didn't approve of paints? I knew I couldn't live without them. I decided not to ask just yet. If paints weren't allowed, I didn't want to hear it.

I plopped in my bed, face-first. This was my new home now. I really, really, really hoped that I didn't just trade one tower for another.

**Queen Melinda's POV**

She was back! My lost princess has returned! I still couldn't quite believe it. Neither can Robert, he keeps pacing back and forth.

Just twenty four hours or so ago, we were in the very same room, when a guard burst in. He was out of breath, panting. He couldn't utter a single word. So he just looked at us, and mouthed one word: Found. We knew that could only mean one thing.

We raced to the balcony. There were two people there: Flynn Rider, and a strange girl with short, messy brown hair and big green eyes. For a moment, waves of confusion took hold of me. Wasn't that thief supposed to be hanged? And the girl…she had dark hair, not like the beautiful golden locks that my daughter had. I was about to cry out in frustration. It was a false alarm. That was, until I looked in her eyes again. Then I knew, without a doubt, that she was mine. I embraced her, trying to tell her how much I missed her without words. Soon, Robert joined in. I even pulled Flynn- Eugene, as that's what they insist we call him- in to the hug.

It was hard to let her go after that. She told us about the tower, the trip to the lights, the witch that took her away…she faltered over that part, as if it was still painful. I wondered why. She was a cruel, heartless hag that imprisoned her for eighteen years. Shouldn't she be glad to be rid of her? At that time, I thought it was just my imagination. That was, until she told us how that same 'hag' raised her. She spoke about her as if she was her mother. Hearing her saying all the things she'd done- teaching her how to read, helping her how to walk and cooking with her- hurt me more than I let on. That was all the things _I _wanted to do.

I shook my head, telling myself I was ridiculous! It was laughable to be jealous of a witch who was now a pile of dust. But not, a little voice in my head told me, to be jealous of a woman who had raised my only daughter for eighteen years. And knowing that, no matter how hard I try, I could never replace her.

**Gothel's POV**

I didn't know where I was. And I didn't like it. In the forest, I knew every tree, every nook and cranny. It was how I found the flower in the first place. And how I knew where to build the tower…

I bit back a curse on that royal brat. The one that I'd took care of for eighteen years. I didn't have to, you know. I could've just left her and made her look after herself until I came to visit her. Even now, I wondered why I didn't. I should have treated her like a proper prisoner. A little voice in my head kept telling me that it was because I loved her, but that was ludicrous. It was only about the hair.

Still, I'd think that she'd be a _little _bit grateful that I bathed, clothed, and taught her. But noooo, it was 'Rapunzel Knows Best' from then on. She didn't try to help me as I went falling to my doom. I doubted that she even shed a tear.

I blinked. Wait a minute! The last thing I remember was freefalling from the tower, while also slowly turning in to dust. How did I get here? With a jolt, I realized that I lying on the floor. I slowly stood up. My bones creaked and groaned. Darn. I'm dead and I'm still old. Wait, am I dead? This is getting confusing. I wish I had Rapunzel to sing to me- NO! I do not wish that. Maybe my youth, yes, but not _her._

A voice laughed. "Even in death, you're still fighting your self? My, Gothel, I didn't know that you were _that _pathetic."

I reached for my dagger.

"Oh, that won't work on me." A pale man with slick, black hair wearing a dark, pinstriped suit walked over. "You see, I'm not only dead. I _am _Dead. Or, more exactly, Death. And you, dear old mother, have cheated me. I do _not _like to be cheated."

I winced when he said 'old.' "Then why didn't you send me 'down?'"

He sighed. "You have NO IDEA how much I'd like to. But I have to follow my own rules. Still, you are a very rare case."

"What?" I said sharply.

He chuckled. "Of course you don't know. But didn't you once say, 'Mother Knows Best?' Ah, anyway, when you die, we measure your life in scale." A golden scale appeared out of nowhere. "We measure the good against the bad. If it's tilted to the bad side, 'down' you go! If not, well then, next stop, Heaven! But in your case," He said, "It's exactly equal."

"H-how?" My voice rasped.

"Well, let's see here," He said, going over. "On the bad side you:

1) Kidnapped an innocent girl from her parents.

2) Imprisoned her in a tower.

3) Made her think that Eugene betrayed her-"

"Wait a minute!" My voice came back to me a little bit. "Who's Eugene?"

"Oh," Death said casually. "You know him as Flynn Rider. Shall we go on?"

I nodded.

"4) Stabbed Eugene and nearly killed him-"

"WHAT?" I yelled, despite my cracked voice. "I didn't kill him?"

He raised his eyebrows. "You should thank the heavens you didn't. That would have given you a one way trip 'down.'"

"But how-"

"Your 'flower,' apparently had one last drop of magic inside of her. She used it to save Eugene."

I felt another pang of hate- or was it jealousy? No, no, it was definitely hate. I felt a pang of hate on Flynn Rider. Rapunzel used her last drop for _him_, not me. Not her mother. A guy she knew for two days. He turned her against me. I loathed him.

"5) You cheated me. Now, let's see what you have on the good side, shall we?"

I nodded again.

"1) You raised Rapunzel for eighteen years."

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, then, send me down!"

"Like I said, I can't. Want to, but can't."

"Why not?" I demanded. Ugh, I was arguing for my own punishment. He was right, I was pathetic.

"Well, you raised Rapunzel for **eighteen years**. That's pretty major, doing something that long. Plus, you raised her _well._ Without you teaching and encouraging her, she would never have stood up to you and become free."

"Oh, joy, that's _such _a comfort," I said sarcastically.

"It should be. It keeps you from getting straight down. Now the problem: What to do with you?"

I shrugged.

"I still think you should go 'down' for cheating me," He glowered. "But the Fates demanded that you should have a chance to prove yourself."

"How am I supposed to do that? I'm-" *cough* "dead, in case you haven't noticed! Unless…."I paused. "You're sending me back?"

He laughed. "You have got to be kidding me! Send you back? That's the most hilarious thing that someone said to me for a thousand years! No, we'll let you prove yourself…in another way."

We appeared in a small room, hardly bigger than a broom closet. In the corner, there was a mirror. I gritted my teeth…well, my gums, I didn't have any teeth. I had enough of mirrors to last a lifetime. Especially in _this_ state.

"Oh, this ain't any ordinary old mirror. I, um, 'borrowed' it from Belle," Death said, reading my mind.

"Great. Now who the-" *cough* "is Belle?" I asked.

"Ah, never mind. Point is, tell it what you want to see and you see it. Also, it allows you to, er, possess people one hour once a day. It's pretty random who you get. Might not even be a person!" Death grinned.

"What do you want me to-" *cough* "do with it?" I asked.

Death shrugged. "Beats me. The Fates planned this. I guess you have to play around with it a bit, until you do something major. Sooner or later, your scale is going to tip. Which side is entirely up to you." He vanished.

I glanced at the mirror, and then recoiled. It showed my reflection; my hideous, ugly reflection. "Show me Rapunzel!" I said quickly.

Ah, there she was. Her long locks that sustained me had been cut and turned brown. Her hair was now dark and untidy. If I was there, I'd give it a little trim…I forced myself to stop thinking these thoughts. That job was for her mother now. I kept looking. She was in the royal gardens. I recognized the long rope of ivy that I had climbed to kidnap her. She was strolling along the palace gardens, bouncing from flower to flower and smelling them with a dreamy expression on her face. In spite of myself, I smiled. Then I saw who was with her. The notorious Flynn Rider walked beside her, grinning cockily. I scowled and waved the image away. It was time to try this possessing thing.

I closed my eyes. I don't know why, it just felt right. I could feel my spirit slipping in to the glass, slipping back to the world of the living…

When I opened my eyes, I was in the palace kitchens. I had a white tog on my head, with a large apron. I felt my hair. It was red and fluffy.

"Chef Augusta, hurry up!" A man barked. "The royal family is going to have dinner in just twenty minutes! Cook something up, will you? And be quick about it!"

With that, he left. Well, that was rude! I was all set to leave there and then, but something stopped me. With a sigh, I went to the cooking station. It had many spices and herbs, and ingredients that I could only dream about. Rapunzel would have loved it here- Stop it, I told myself. For one moment, I was tempted to create a poison. Then I decided against it. The royal tasters would find out, and besides, that would make me go straight 'down' as soon as I got back to my own body. I knew exactly what to make. Rapunzel's favorite: Hazelnut soup.

**A/N: Reviews Appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't expect that many reviews and subscriptions! Keep 'em coming! Enjoy the next chapter. By the way, who do you want Gothel to possess next? It can't be one of the main characters; it has to be like the 'royal librarian' or something. Tell me in a review! **

**Rapunzel's POV**

"Brownie, get up!" I heard Eugene knock on the door. I blinked, and then realized I was still in bed. I fell asleep without knowing it! I eased myself up. Wow, it was comfortable! I wished I didn't have to open my eyes to be awake. With a groan, I opened the door.

Eugene was there, hands on his hips. Still, he had a smile on his face. He wagged a finger at me. "Come on Brownie, you're going to be late for your first dinner with the family!"

I suddenly became full alert. I glanced at the window. It was getting dark! "OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!" I ran to the mirror and started brushing my hair. It was messier than usual. I patted in to place, then started rushing about, trying to find some perfume, or maybe-

"Hey, hey, I was just kidding!" Eugene held up his hands. "You have loads of time; I just wanted to wake you up!"

"Eugene!" I sighed, but I wasn't really mad. "Don't think I can't find a frying pan around here."

"Sure you can. Don't worry, you look fine," He added, when he saw the work I was doing with my hair. He had a guilty expression on his face. "Hey, Brownie? You sure you don't mind having your hair cut?"

Earlier, I told him I didn't mind a bit, but I could tell he was still worried. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I don't! It's cute, better than being blonde. I can run and jump and I don't have any hair to trip over! It's just like escaping from another tower." He smiled at that. I really meant it, you know. Sure, it was a shock, but it's like the weight's been lifted from my shoulders.

"Come on, you've got to see the gardens," He said, pulling me towards the door.

"How'd you find them? We only just got here!" I smiled, taking his hand.

"Well, if you spent most of your time in the palace running for you life," He answered, opening a door, "You get to know a few places."

I gasped. It was nearly as beautiful as the lanterns! I bet that there was every type of flower there. I started sniffing them, running my fingers along their soft petals. I need to KNOW which was which, I needed to see what was the difference, the use, everything! Eugene jogged after me, trying to answer all my questions. Still, for once I couldn't wait for him. There was too much beauty here to explore! I gazed lovingly at them. I looked at one longer than the others. It had a large, black center, but surrounding it were beautiful golden husks.

"It's called a sunflower," said Eugene. I winced. A _sun_flower? I had enough of those.

Eugene must have known what I was thinking, because he said, "It's not one of those magical kinds. It's an ordinary flower."

"Uh-huh," I said disbelievingly. I walked away from it.

It was starting to get cold now, but I didn't mind. Eugene wrapped his arm around me, and I didn't need much more warmth than that. Suddenly, we heard a call from a page. "Your Majesties, King Robert and Queen Melinda are announcing dinner!"

Eugene slapped his forehead. "Oops, I guess I did make you late after all," He said sheepishly. "Come on!"  
We ran to the dining room. He really knew his way around the place. We got there in no time. King Robert and Queen Meli-Father and Mother were already sitting there, waiting for us. I turned red, then shyly sat beside the queen. They smiled kindly at us. Eugene stood awkwardly at the doorway, not sure whether he should go in or stay put, but I pulled him to a seat. Father gave him a look, but otherwise he ignored him.

"So," He said, trying to break the ice. "What's for dinner?"

Queen Melinda answered him. "Our chef always surprises us."

"Oh," He said.

"I know how to make cakes and cookies," I said.

"How nice, darling," said King Robert. "Cooking is a very useful skill."

Encouraged, I started talking about all the things I did at the tower: Candle-making, cleaning, dancing, gardening…

They didn't know how to do most of these things, so I stopped. This was getting to be scary. That was silly, wasn't it? Having supper with your parents, scary? Well, I didn't know they were my parents until yesterday, so I guess it was excusable. And at least Eugene was with me, and he looked as uncomfortable as I was.

"What's taking so long?" King Robert complained. We'd been sitting there for ten minutes and there wasn't any food yet. I saw Eugene grin. Hungriness was probably something he could relate with.

Then suddenly, the king cried out. Something was crawling over him.

"Pascal!" I called. "Come here." Pascal jumped off the king's shoulder and scurried on to mine.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Pascal isn't used to having people around."

"Indeed," said the king. He eyed Pascal warily.

"Don't worry, the frog's friendly," Eugene chimed in. "Just keep him away from your ear."

"Chameleon," I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"So, do you have any other interests other than the ones you just told us?" Queen Melinda asked. I thought about telling them that I could paint, but I decided it wasn't a good idea. I shook my head. She looked slightly disappointed, but recovered quickly. I felt a bit guilty that I was lying to her.

"Well, I could, um-" They looked hopefully at me. I couldn't do it. "Er, play chess! Yes, that's it, I can play chess."

King Robert looked pleased. "Really? Some people think it's just a game that men play when they're bored." He eyed the queen meaningfully. I giggled. "Perhaps we can play together sometime."  
"Oh, yes! 'Till now, I only had Pascal as a partner. It would be so much nicer to play with someone different!" Pascal stuck his tongue at me, but I stroked his head with my finger. "Of course, you'll always be my best chess mate."

King Robert looked at me strangely. "You played chess…with a frog?"

"Chameleon," I corrected.

"Just wondering, dear, but why didn't this 'Gothel' play with you instead?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Well, she was always too busy."

"I see," He said.

Pascal wriggled around, trying to escape my grasp. I let him go. He went outside, probably to the garden.

"Do you dance?" The Queen asked.

"Well, I don't know any real dances," I said doubtfully.

"But she can make brilliant ones up by herself. You should have seen her yesterday, spinning and twirling!" Eugene praised me. I blushed.

"That was you?" King Robert sounded surprised. "I had reports of some dancing going on in the square yesterday. The people there said a young girl started it, but had disappeared when the Lantern Lighting Ceremony started."

"Oh, that's the time Eugene took me to the boats. It was marvelous there, the lanterns lit up the sky like a thousand stars!" I said dreamily. "Eugene bought two lanterns and we sent them up and then we started singing and then-"

"Brownie, I think that's enough," Eugene interrupted.

"Okay," I agreed.

There was another cold silence.

Just when we couldn't stand it any longer, a woman came in. She was plump and had a mop of red, curly hair. She was carrying a bowl of something that smelled familiar…hazelnut soup! Finally, something familiar in this strange place. How did my parents know that it was my favorite?

The lady took a ladle poured some in my bowl. Then she patted my head. That was weird. All the staff was too scared to touch me. Still, I gave her a small smile. She gave some to the king and queen, too. When she got to Eugene, she tripped and poured all of the steaming, hot liquid on his torso. He cringed from the heat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir," said the woman. Was it just me…or did she sound sarcastic?

"It's all right," said Eugene, standing up. "Just be careful next time, okay?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen.

Eugene looked red, as if he were about to ask something that he was embarrassed to. I realized he didn't have any other clothes than the one that he was wearing. They were all probably left in his hideout. I looked at Father, willing him to get the hint. To my relief, he did.

"John," He called. A man in a smart suit and a snotty expression came and bowed to his feet. "Get some clothes for our guest."

John looked irritated, but ran to do as he was told.

"Thank you, sire," Eugene said quickly. He marched off to follow the servant.

I was absolutely terrified now. Even Eugene had deserted me. I sat there, and then remembered my soup. Thank goodness Mo-Gothel taught me the difference of all the spoons and forks. I relished the light and sweet flavor, and finished the stew.

"Um, can I go and see what happened to Eugene?" I asked when I was done. I realized they were staring at me. They blinked and came to themselves.

"Of course," The King replied first.

"Thank you, Father." I quickly ran out of the room.

I made it ten minutes before I got hopelessly lost. I decided to ask a nearby guard.

"Um, sir, have you seen Eugene?" He didn't understand. I sighed. I hated calling Eugene by his fake name. "Flynn Rider?"

"Oh, yes, follow me ma'm," said the guard, leading me to Eugene's chambers. He kept sneezing.

"Hay fever?" I asked symphetically.

"Yeah," He said, rubbing his nose. Then he looked at me in amazement. "You really are Rider's girl, aren't you?"

I turned red, but nodded. He pointed me to a door. "Good luck convincing him to come out, though," The guard smirked. I wondered why.

I knocked. "Eugene?" I called.

"Brownie? That you?"

"Yeah. Let me in!"

"Uh…Do you really have to come in? 'Cause I can talk to you like this all day."

"What? Eugene, what's going on in there?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't make me send Pascal!"

For awhile, there was silence. He opened the door, looking very grumpy. I took one look at him- and burst out laughing. He was ridiculous! Pink tights replaced his usual navy trousers. Instead of a white shirt and blue vest, he wore a long-sleeved, purple top with flowers embroidering it.

"Hey, hey, it's not _that _funny!" He protested.

"Yes, it is!" I gasped out. Even Pascal was chuckling, with his tongue sticking out and his colors changing rapidly.

"It was that stupid butler's fault," Eugene grumbled. "I think he was one of the people I stole from."

"Don't worry, we'll get you something else," I said when I stopped.

"Yeah, where? The royal wardrobe closet? I'm _so _not going to ask your Dad for some more clothes."

I looked around. His room pretty much mirrored my own. On the mahogany desk, there were spare linen sheets. I looked out in the hall again. There was a tapestry that was made of exactly the same material of his blue vest and trousers, except it was black. I put a hand in my pocket. It had one of the last things I'd taken out of the tower: a mini sewing kit.

"Uh, Brownie, what are you doing?" Eugene asked.

"Improvising," I answered as I pulled the tapestry down. I grabbed the linen sheet and quickly measured it. I started to cut. In ten minutes, there was a new outfit, ready for use.

"Wow," He said, shocked. "How did you do that?"

"When you spent most of your time trapped in a tower," I said, "You get to learn a few tricks."

"Thanks for your oh-so-original comeback. Now get out of here. I'll catch up with you when I'm done," He said, closing the door.

I started wandering the hallway. I was getting a bit bored. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed me. I was about to scream when I saw who it was. It was the woman who made the hazelnut soup.

"Hello," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"Rapunzel, listen to me," The woman started panicking, as if some monster was about to appear out of nowhere. "I'm Got-"

Then her face turned blank. She blinked. "Where am I?" She asked, dazed. Then she realized who I was. "Princess Rapunzel!" She curtsied.

"Um, you were about to tell me something?" I said.

"What?" She asked. "Oh my, I have to make dinner!"

"But we already had dinner," I said, confused. "You made hazelnut soup.

"What? Of course not, princess. I would never cook that peasant dish for you," The cook said.

"But you just did. And you were about to tell me something." Okay, now it was getting really weird.

"Begging your pardon, princess, but one moment I was in the kitchens, and then next I was here. I know nothing of hazelnut soup, nor do I have anything to tell you," said the cook, slightly flustered.

Before I could ask her anything else, a voice called, "Rapunzel?"

"I'm here, Eugene," I said.

"May I go now?" The cook asked.

"Yes, of course," I replied. She hurried to the opposite direction.

"Hey, Brownie. Thanks for the new suit, it fits like a glove," said Eugene, showing it off.

"Um, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. I told him about what happened. His face darkened.

"Probably some stupid prank. Don't listen to them, Rapunzel."

"Oh," I said. For some reason, I didn't think that was it, but I didn't want Eugene to worry. He was probably right, anyway. I shook my head and hauled him back to the gardens. Any thought of the strange cook vanished when I was with him.

**Queen Melinda's POV**

I was upset, but I didn't want to show it. Robert, though, saw through me at once.

"What's wrong, dear?"

I shook my head sadly. "It's just…it's sad that Rapunzel had to resort to playing with _animals _when she was in that tower. She must have been so lonely. That Gothel is a beast for keeping her that way."

Robert squeezed my hand to comfort me. "We can change that. She's with us now, not her." His face relaxed in to a smile. "Besides, I think it's kind of cute. You should have seen how good she was with Maximus earlier today."

"Mmm-hmm," I mumbled, not really listening. "And the hazelnut soup."

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, it's strange for Chef Augusta to prepare something like this. She usually prepares lavish suppers. This seems to be the simplest meal she's ever cooked. Yet Rapunzel acted like it was her favorite food in the world. It almost seemed that she knew."

Robert shrugged. "Unlikely, but you can ask her. I myself would be interested how she found out our daughter's favorite food." He rang a bell. "Send for Chef Augusta," He instructed.

In minutes she appeared, but she had a scowl on her face, as if we had just interrupted something important. Nevertheless, she gave a low curtsy.

"Chef," Robert said in a voice that gave off a sense of authority, "Why did you prepare hazelnut soup today?"

"It was your daughter's favorite, in case you didn't know," She answered. Was it my imagination, but did she seem to spit out the words 'your daughter?'

"How did you find out?" Robert asked.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Well, it's not exactly state secret, is it?"

I was shocked. I was _not _use to being addressed this way. Robert, though, persisted. "You did not answer the question."

"She told me herself," She replied.

"Really? I did not see my daughter leave her room since this morning."

"Maybe she sneaked out. She did it readily enough to the woman who took care of her for eighteen years."

I was shocked at the bitterness in her voice. And how did she know about that-the witch? I assumed Rapunzel must have told her that as well. I instantly became envious of her. Rapunzel confided in a cook but not her mother?

"Very well, you may go," Robert told her. She practically ran out.

"Well, that was rude," I said as soon as she left.

Robert sighed. "Rapunzel was raised like a peasant, dear. You already knew that some people would reject her as Crown Princess."

"That's not the only thing troubling me," I confessed.

"Well, what? Spit it out then!" He said impatiently. He gets very cranky after dinner.

I gave him a smile. "You seem to read her so well already. She has managed to ask you for clothes without words, and she already seems used to calling you 'Father.'"

He looked at me in amazement. "My dear, are you…jealous?"

"It would seem so," I said sadly. "But not only of you."

**Gothel's POV**

I came back to the land of the dead with a thud. "Ow!" I cried, rubbing my bottom.

"Well, well, Gothel, I'm impressed," said a familiar sounding voice.

I groaned. "What do you want? I thought you said you'd leave me alone until my scale tips!"  
"Death never leaves people alone. It haunts their dreams, their darkest fears," He said. "I'm here _because _of your scale." He pointed to it. It was still equal, but there were new things on it.

"On the good side, you made Rapunzel hazelnut soup. Why would you do that with you one hour with the living, I don't know, but it seems to have comforted and delighted her some.

"On the bad side, you made the king and queen insecure with their new daughter. It probably won't come to anything, but you also very likely demoted the cook you were possessing.

"Now," He said, stretching. "Let's talk about a couple of new rules. You may _not _tell people who you really are, as you so very nearly did with Rapunzel. Luckily, your hour ran out before then. The Fates told me to excuse you, since _I_ forgot to tell you that tiny detail that could have landed you 'down,' so it's fine this time. Just don't do it again, 'kay?"

I grumbled something about trying to get me 'down' on purpose.

"Also, you _cannot _ruin the lives of the people you possess, which include acting rude to the king and queen. Got it?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Got it. Have fun!" He disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Yay, I'm in the land of the dead. I'm going to have lots of fun. Not.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Aaaand here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. I looked at all the suggestions, and I'll definitely try and insert them…though probably not the way that you'll expect. I typed extra fast on this to get it up on Christmas, so you better be grateful! :D**

**Rapunzel's POV**

I woke up really, really early, probably because of that long nap I took yesterday. I tried to get Eugene to wake up, but he really sleeps like a rock. I can understand when I hit him, like, three times with a frying pan, but sleeping now is just plain silly. There's a whole castle to explore!

I decided to slope off by myself. I had tons of time until breakfast in case I got lost. The smooth marble was cold beneath my feet. I sighed. I knew it would be a matter of time before my parents noticed that I was going barefoot. Even Mo-Gothel did.

First stop, the stables! I knew where _that _was, at least. Besides, I hadn't visited Maximus for a whole day!

The stable master stood up when he saw me. "Princess!" He bowed low.

"Hello," I chirped. "Can I see Maximus?"

He showed me the way with many 'of courses.' I froze. Maximus was whinnying happily, his mane free instead of in braids for once. Plus, he was munching apples. That wasn't the problem. It was the man next to him. It was Father.

"Hello, dear," He smiled.

"Hi," I said uncertainly.

"Come to pet old Max again, have you?" He chuckled. "I saw you yesterday. Thought you'd robbed the kitchen of apples."

"Really?" I brightened. "Well, he deserved it. He's a good boy; aren't you?" The horse nodded vigorously. "Plus," I added. "He's the one who saved Eugene." I gave him an affectionate pat.

"Mmm-hmm," Father agreed. "He _is _a good horse; both on and off the battlefield."

"What are battles?" I asked, feeding him another apple.

"Well, it's when people fight, you know."

"Oh," I said. "Like, when I asked Mo-Gothel to take me to the lanterns, and she said they were just stars?"

"No, that's an argument," He explained. "It's when people fight with weapons. When they want to kill each other."

"Oh," I repeated. I got it now.

"Still, there hasn't been a war in Corona for a very, very long time," He assured me. "Not since I was a young lad."

"That's good. I hate wars…especially now that I can't heal people anymore." I absent-mindedly touch my hair.

Father noticed and stroked it. "When you were born, we were surprised when we saw the color of your hair, since no one in our family had yellow locks. I _like_ it that your hair is brown. You look like _us _now."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"By the way," He looked as if he was going to say something he knew he would regret. "Did you by any chance…go to the kitchens, yesterday?"

I blinked. "No, I fell asleep."

"Are you sure?" He pressed. "You _are _allowed to go anywhere in the castle, Rapunzel. We just want to know where you are, so not as to have another…incident."

"I didn't, Father. I promise. When I promise something, I always, always keep it."

He gave a merry laugh. "Just like your mother."

"Which one?" I said before I could stop myself. I covered my mouth with my hands.

He paused. "You only have one mother, Rapunzel," He reminded me.

"I know. It's just…I keep forgetting to call her that," I said nervously.

"Yet it seems you find it easy in calling me 'Father,'" He said.

I shrugged. "That's different. I've never _had _a father before, so it's easy calling you that," I said matter-of-factly. There was a short silence.

"What did _she_ tell you about your father?" He finally asked.

"She said that mine died a long time ago. To protect me from the people who were trying to get my hair. It made me even more scared to leave the tower," I said sadly.

H studied me for a moment. "Did you try riding Maximus yet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, no, not yet," I said.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Yes! I like to learn," I said enthusiastically. "I've learned so much already, these past few days. I'd _love _to learn how to ride."

He grinned mischievously, just like Eugene does when he's about to show me something new. Without warning, he hoisted me on top of Maximus. I struggled, off-balance.

"Hold his mane, dear, that's it," He instructed. "There now, let's see if you can handle a trot."

Maximus started moving. He did it slowly, so I wouldn't get scared. It was amazing! I especially liked bouncing up and down on his back; bump, bump, bump…

"Let's see how you do with the reins," He said as he handed me them.

It was really different, now that I was controlling where we were going. The bumps became a bit more frightening, since I was afraid of falling off. Still, it was exhilarating! I'm riding! For the first time! With my father! My eyes widened at that. My father was teaching me riding! Moth-Gothel had never taught me anything besides reading. I had to learn everything by myself using the various books she brought me. I've never had a teacher before, unless you count Eugene answering all my questions. Yet here I was with my Dad.

Suddenly, Maximus jerked forward, and I slipped. But Father was there to catch me.

"That was good, darling," He smiled. "Let's try that again."

We did it the whole morning, until a page told us it was time for breakfast. Father seemed to be a bit tired, but I was elated. I bounced around the hall, as if I was till riding. Father went upstairs to wake Queen-Mother, but he told me where the dining room was. He winked and said that when he was little he used to get lost too, until his page decided to draw him a map.

Eugene was already there, looking bored. He perked up when he saw me. I told him all about riding.

"That's great, Brownie," He smiled. "Speaking of riding, how about we ride to town again today?"

"Oh, yes! There are still tons of places we didn't go yet."

"Sounds like a plan to me," He grinned.

Just then, Father and Q-Mother came in. She smiled sleepily. "Good morning, my dears."

"Hey," Eugene greeted her. She rolled her eyes.

"Hi," I said, like I did with Father.

When they were seated, instead of that uncomfy silence, I started talking about Father teaching me riding. Then he started on telling me more stuff I'm going to learn if I liked, like leaping and galloping.

"I hope you're going to teach her the _lady _way you sit on a horse," Qu-Mother told father. He snorted.

"What lady way?" I asked.

"That's when you sit side-saddle," Q-Mother explained.

"Why do we do that? Wouldn't that make it harder to ride?"

"Well, we do it to look pretty," She said. "It isn't very fun. We mostly do it in parades and other such events."

The cook came and put something on my plate. It looked warm and golden and crispy.

"That's a waffle," Eugene said.

"What's a waffle?" I asked.

Eugene laughed and cut one from his own plate. "Open wide!"

I did obediently. It tasted great, light and sweet, like hazelnut soup. _Better, _I thought guiltily.

"Wait 'till you try it with syrup," said Eugene.

"What's sy-" Before I could say another word, Eugene doused another piece with a strange-looking liquid and shoved a forkful in my mouth.

I closed my eyes. Much, much better than hazelnut soup.

**Queen Melinda's POV**

It was a joy seeing Rapunzel taste her first waffle. Still, I was surprised. Why would Gothel keep _waffles _away from her? Rapunzel said it because she was busy. Busy by doing what? Probably keeping her away from us. Robert met my eyes and silently reminded me of our 'talk.' Basically, we decided to try and bond with Rapunzel the best we can _without _mentioning anything about _her. _

So when she and Eugene mentioned going to the square, we wanted to go, too. Well, it was actually me. Robert was a little tired after coaching her on riding. Our daughter had more energy than the people in the Snuggly Duckling had beer. They of course allowed me to come, but I had a feeling that they wanted to have the day alone. Still, after eighteen years, I didn't want her to leave my sight, even more less the castle! But I know that wouldn't be fair on her.

They decided to go on foot again. Just as we were about to reach the gate, a woman ran after us. She looked like one of the ladies-in-waiting. She said that Robert had sent her to look after them. That was odd. I thought that Robert had gone to our room straight away. Still, by the look in her eyes, there was no getting rid of her.

So we went around. I could instantly see why Robert had been exhausted after their lesson. She hopped around like a mad grasshopper, asking questions and leaving too little time to get the answers.

It wasn't long until we were mobbed by adoring populace. Everyone wanted to see the lost princess. Of course, Rapunzel was confused at this.

"They didn't do this last time," She said.

"That's because they didn't know who you were, Brownie," Eugene explained.

"Oh," She said. She smiled and waved at everyone. Then she pointed at a group of girls with their mouths hanging open. "Look! They're the ones who braided my hair yesterday!" She exclaimed.

They stepped shyly to her. "What happened to your hair?" A brave one asked.

She laughed. "Long story." She patted the girl's head. The girl touched it, as if she'd just been given a treasure. Suddenly, something green scurried up her arm. It was that frog! Er, chameleon. The little girls screamed in delight.

"Can we play with him?" One asked.

"Sure!" said Rapunzel. "Just be back before dark, okay?" She told the chameleon. The little girls giggled and went away. She looked longingly after them. I realized that Eugene was probably the only human friend that she had, outside the family.

"Don't worry my dear; we'll be seeing them soon. We're planning on a big celebration on your return."

"But I haven't gone anywhere," said Rapunzel. Eugene laughed.

"Come on, Brownie," said Eugene. "We didn't see the jewelry shop yet." We made our way there, with the lady-in-waiting lurking behind us.

The man blanched when he saw Eugene come in. "Rider, didn't you take enough of my merchandise yet? I told you that if I ever saw your face in here again-"

"Relax, chief," He said. "I'm not here for your 'merchandise.'"

The shopkeeper saw who he was with. "Your Highnesses!" He bowed low to Rapunzel and I, but still glared at Eugene. Rapunzel, oblivious, was carefully touching a string of pearls. The man's eyes lit up for what he thought was hopefully a royal customer.

"You seem quite popular," I remarked to Eugene.

"Yeah, well, I had to make a living," He replied.

"Could it not be a more honest way?" I asked him.

He laughed without humor. "Lady, that's probably what I'd look like if I did it the 'honest way,'" He said, pointing to a group of people outside. They were dressed in rags. I could even see their bones.

I was shocked. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize-"

"That some people were poor?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well, I don't really blame you. Even _I _forgot it a little, when I was up there. And I guess there's not much you could do about it, even now that you know."

"There _must _be," I said desperately. "I'm not queen for nothing, you know."

He smiled slightly. "Truthfully, I didn't even care; that is, until I met Rapunzel."

"She _does _have a way with people," The lady-in-waiting agreed. She glanced fondly at her.

I looked over to her too. She was pointing to a different gem every second, no doubt driving the poor shopkeeper crazy.

"Easy there, Brownie," He said. "By the way, which one do you like the best?"

She thought for a moment. "That one!" She gestured to a small, simple ring. The jewel was a mixture of orange, brown, and amber. A sunstone.

I suddenly became suspicious. "What do you want a ring for?" I asked when she was out of earshot.

"No reason," He said innocently.

"You-your not- you don't want to _marry _her, do you?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said, looking straight ahead.

"No!" The lady-in-waiting blurted out suddenly. We looked at her. She turned red and became silent once again.

"Eugene," I tried again. "No doubt you are fond of my daughter, but you do have a reputation-"

"Queen Melinda, I love Rapunzel more than life itself," He interrupted. That shut me up.

It did the opposite for the lady-in-waiting. "How could you even _think _of such a thing?" She seethed. "You killed her mother!"  
I blinked. "He didn't kill me."

"I wasn't talking about you," She said coldly.

"That's no way to talk to a queen!" Eugene said angrily.

"Oh, it's alright," I said wearily. I suddenly felt tired, as if I was a hundred years old. "The staff seems to be ganging against me. No big deal."

"Sorry, but if you're going to be my future mother-in-law, it's a big deal to me," He said. "And by the way, I _didn't _kill her mother. Or at least, I didn't mean to. I only meant to cut her hair so she couldn't heal me and so Gothel wouldn't want her. I didn't know it would make her age!"

The lady-in-waiting snorted, but she looked away. Before she did, though, I saw a face full of cold fury. I didn't understand it.

"Oh, my!" Rapunzel exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts. "What's that? It smells so good!"

"Haven't you ever had hot chocolate before?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Gothel never gave me any."

"Well then, I'm sure Mr. Fitzherbert wouldn't mind buying us some," I said.

He bowed low. "Of course, my queen."

Before he could go, I slipped some money in his hand. "Do _not _steal it."

He laughed. "You're more like Rapunzel than I thought." He stalked off to buy the drinks.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, had decided to join the town storyteller. "And so they lived…"

"Happily ever after," recited the children.

"What does that mean?" Rapunzel asked me.  
"Well, it means that they lived happily for the rest of their days," I said. "It's what all fairytales are like."

"Does that mean that they were always happy?"

"Yes, I think it does."

"But that doesn't _really _happen!" Rapunzel interjected. "They must be sad _sometime._"  
I chuckled. "You're right. It probably means they're as happy as they can possibly be."

"Oh," She said. "That makes sense."

"I was living my happily ever after, you know," I said quietly. "Until you went missing."

She stared at me with her big, green eyes. "Couldn't you have lived it without me?"

"No," I said firmly. She smiled. I wrapped her in another hug, the second in two days. "I love you, dear."

"I love you more," She replied.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then suddenly, she stiffened, as if she was expecting another answer.

"I love you, Mother," She repeated, and then turned away, as if what she just said hurt her. I wished I could help, but I knew the only one who could was now a pile of dust.

I don't know what happened next. It was all so sudden. But one moment, I was watching Rapunzel, the next, I was pushed by- I don't know what- but was pushed in the middle of the road. A cart saw me and tried to stop, but it was going too fast. I didn't know what was happening- I didn't have time to run away. I didn't have time to stop my daughter yelling "Mother!" I didn't have time to stop her from shoving me away from the cart; and getting her run over.

"RAPUNZEL!" I yelled. The driver had halted, but it was already too late. Rapunzel lay under the cart, unmoving. Blood was splattered on the wheels and on her dress. By now, a crowd had formed.

"Hey, what happened?" I familiar voice asked. It was Eugene, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. He dropped them at the sight of Rapunzel. "No," He whispered. "No, no, no…"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently lifted her to his lap. "Rapunzel…"

"Ugh…." She moaned.

"She's alive!" He said joyfully.

"Eugene," She gasped out. "Still hurt…"  
I saw fresh blood pouring out from her side. "Someone call a royal physican!"

I started taking charge, commanding people to put her in the nearest bed available and giving her some brandy, but inside I just wanted to break down and weep. I had just gotten my daughter back. Had I lost her again?

**Gothel's POV**

I did _not _mean for this to happen. I didn't even mean for the _queen _to get hurt, but hearing Rapunzel call her 'Mother'….Well, it was too much for me. Now there she was, lying on her bed, suffering from probably a mortal wound. Because of me. And to think that only half of my time was gone.

Her father had come to pick her up us soon as he heard. Within moments she was in the castle on her own bed, with the royal physician beside her and Eugene patting her hand. I _could _have sneaked in to see her- but I knew when I wasn't wanted.

How did this happen? I asked myself. Well, that would be a long story, going back hundreds of years. Still, what's the point of trying to do anything? I might as well reminiscent while I could. There was definitely no hope for me; I would go straight 'down' as soon as soon as I got to the underworld.

* * *

So, once upon a time long ago, a beautiful maiden was born. Things could have gone well for her; that is, if she didn't have a witch for a mother. A real witch, with the weird powers and all. Her father, though, was mortal, so that was why she had not inherited those dark powers. Still, her mother did teach her the arts, taught her the cruelty that true witches possess. She also taught useful things, like herbs that could cure the sick and the mystical legends and gifts, which, if encountered, could save lives. Other than that, they didn't get along much.

Then one day, the maiden fell in love. She married the man, but fate was not so kind as to leave them alone in peace. In the very fist winter, he died, but not before leaving her with a daughter. She was pretty as well, with silky, black hair, and bright brown eyes. The maiden tried to keep a brave face, and raised her well. But fate struck again. The little girl had inherited her grandmother's heart of stone. When she was old enough, she scorned her now old mother. "I am more beautiful now," said she. She abandoned her in the woods.

And that is where the maiden had her first, and probably last, miracle. It's a bit mushy, but one day, as she remembered all that passed, she cried. The sun, you know, is a happy thing. It doesn't cry but for the saddest of stories, but hers was filled with too much tragedy. And so the sun blessed her with a tear. That tear, before her eyes, grew in to a beautiful golden flower. Her mother had taught her of the magic of the sun, so she knew what to do. Hardly daring to believe her luck, she said the magic words and restored her youth.

But that was not enough for her. Quickly, she went to her daughter's house. "Who is beautiful now?" She cackled, as she slit her throat. The maiden lived like that for hundreds of years, using the flower to make her young. That is, until a certain queen, who was having a certain baby girl, fell ill…

She panicked. Her beauty was all she had to live for. She crept in the baby's room, and tried to steal the power. But once it was cut, the hair lost it. Seeing no other choice, she kidnapped the girl, and took care of her for eighteen years. Over time, she grew to love her, but she lived in secret fear than she, too, would abandon her. So, in her eighteenth birthday, when she had mentioned the floating lanterns, she got a bit carried away in telling her why she couldn't go. It didn't stop the princess from sneaking out and seeing them for herself. That's when the maiden decided to take…drastic measures.

When she finally got her home at last, she was willing to forget about it. But then she _had _to get that memory. When she confronted her, declaring that she would never let the maiden use her power again, and that she was leaving, something in the maiden broke. She was going to lose her youth and daughter in one, clean swipe! No, never again, the maiden vowed. This time, things would go _her _way.

Then that blasted thief tried to save her. She stabbed him without a second thought, as she did with so many others. But the girl looked at her with the begging, green eyes. And the maiden wasn't merciless. So she allowed her to heal him. Then- he cut off the princess's hair. Where did that leave her? In the land of the dead, playing with a stupid mirror that allowed her to possess a person one hour each day.

* * *

You've probably guessed it. The maiden is me. I _did _have a childhood, you know, though I could barely remember it. Then, for the first time in hundreds of years, I cried.

It's not often I cry. Even less, the sun. But at that one moment, we both did. At first, I thought it was just rain, but I didn't see any clouds. I wasn't near any of the houses, so it couldn't be those kids who spit on people's heads. It was definitely the sun. And for the second time, I had a miracle. The golden drop, from the heavens themselves, appeared before me. I only had a chance to glimpse at it for a second before it fell to the grounds. I watched as, once again, like it did hundreds of years ago, grew in to a flower before my very eyes. I could take it, make it in to a tea, and heal Rapunzel right now.

Yet, I froze. There were so many possibilities I could use it for. I could even make it restore my body, if I were fast enough. Those thoughts didn't linger, though. Rapunzel was running out of time…and so was I. Ten minutes to go!

I hurried to the kitchens and made that special tea that the villagers did so long ago. Without even hesitating, I cut the flowers petals and put it in the cup with the correct ingredients. I forced myself to this slowly. If I did a single thing wrong…I didn't want to think about that. By the time I was done, there were only two minutes left. I hurried up the stairs, but I knew I could never get there in time.

Then I heard sobbing. I stopped to see who it was. The queen, the regal, proud queen, was sobbing her heart out. Only seconds to go…I knew what I had to do.

"Queen Melinda!" I said.

She looked at me with red eyes. "W-what? I-is she-"

"You have to give this to Rapunzel!" I said urgently. "Please, time is running out…"

"H-huh?"

"PLEASE!" I shouted. I thrust it to her. She took it with shaking hands. "Please," I said more gently. "She'll die…quickly…"

I felt my spirit slipping beginning to go back. "Please," I whispered again. "Save her."

Then everything went black.

* * *

I woke up feeling woozy. Then I snapped, fully awake. How am I not 'down?' I looked at the scale. Could it be- yes! It was still equal. Bad side: Attempted murder of the queen. Good side: Attempted rescuing of Rapunzel. I felt my stomach churn. _That _didn't sound good. _Attempted_ recuing? Oh, no…

I didn't waste a second. I lunged at the mirror and closed my eyes…

It was a shock when I opened them again. I felt…different, than the last few times. I looked at myself in the mirror- and shrieked. I've never, ever wanted to kill myself before, but I did now.

I was none other than Flynn Rider.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the last chapter! To the people who wanted this fic to be longer, I never meant it to go on and on. All the **_**real **_**drama happened at the movie; I'm just tying up the loose ends. Hoped you liked it! Pay attention to the POVs, since I changed them a lot this chapter.**

**Queen Melinda's POV**

I stared at the cup on my hand. It looked like…no, it couldn't be…the tea that they gave me when I was ill. Then again, it could be a poison. But that's crazy, Rapunzel is dying anyway, with it or not. Still, the woman looked so panicked and honest. I sighed and made my way to her chamber.

Eugene was there, as always, but he was slumbering. Even in his sleep, he clutched my daughter's hand. She, too, had her eyes closed, but they fluttered open when I came in. "Mother?"

"Yes, darling, I am here."

She shivered. "It's so cold."

I touched her forehead. "Don't worry, my sweet. Just rest, we will get over this." The cup trembled in my hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"This-oh, this is…" I couldn't bring myself to say 'magical tea.' I didn't even know if it was true.

She gave me a small smile. "Hot chocolate? I never did get to taste it."

"No, my dear, it is something else." I couldn't do it. I couldn't risk it being a poison. I was about to throw it out the window, when she asked,

"What is it?"

"Medicine," I said, before I could stop myself.

"Should I drink it now?"

I hesitated. Why couldn't I say no? I could just tell her that it was for me. _Because it's a lie, _a voice in my head told me. _Because it might save her, if you can only risk it. _I bit my lip. What have I got to lose? If this isn't a cure, the wound would kill her anyway. I nodded reluctantly.

She took the cup carefully and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Then she gave a sort of startled squeak, and dropped the cup. She fell against her pillows, shaking. She stopped breathing. I cursed myself. Why did I do it? Tears were forming in my eyes yet again. I let them fall. What was the use of appearing strong, now? She was dead now, not lost. No hope.

Then I heard a gasp of air. I turned to Rapunzel. She was breathing again! A look of peace appeared on her face, and I knew that everything was going to be alright. I did the right thing.

I strode along the corridor, back to my room. Robert was there, with his head in his hands. He looked up. "Is she-"

"She's fine! She's going to live!"  
His faced relaxed. "Thank goodness! This calls for a celebration!"

I smiled. "Is it time to celebrate Rapunzel's return?"

He grinned and nodded.

"Well, then, I think it's time for something else as well," I said, pulling a small chest from under the bed. Inside were old paints and paintbrushes.

"You mean…you're going to start painting again?"

"Of course! It's been such a long time since I did," I answered happily.

"Eighteen years, to be exact."

**Rapunzel's POV**

I opened my eyes I gasped. The wound was gone! I was feeling great!  
"Eugene!" I yelled.

"Mm-huh? Brownie?" He woke up with a start. He gaped at me, as if unsure if I was real. "Are you okay?"

I laughed. "Better than okay!" I stood up and twirled.

"Hey, hey, you still need to rest…" He said.

"I have enough of rest! I need to do _something_!" I said. Something green crawled on my arm. Pascal!

"Oh, Pascal, where were you?" I asked him. He opened his mouth in response. There were bits of cheese and grapes stuck in his teeth. "With the girls again?" I shook my head and leaped out of bed. I felt better than I had my whole life! I…I gasped. I had to tell my parents! They'll be _so _worried about me!

Well, maybe not. It was the queen-Mother!- It was Mother who had given me the medicine that cured me. Either way, I just _had _to see them. Maybe Father can give me another riding lesson. I felt so _alive_!

I ran to their room, leaving Eugene behind. I opened the door to their room-

And found Mother painting at the bare, white walls. I gawped at her. "Mother?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hello, darling. Feeling better?"

I blinked and came back to myself. "Yes, much better." There was a pause, until I said tentatively, "You can paint?"

She laughed; a sweet, merry sound. It was music. "I've love painting, my dear. I paint all the time." Then her face fell slightly. "Well, I used to." She sighed, and then perked up. "I wish you liked painting, dear. Would you like to learn?"

I grinned. "I love painting! I did it every single day at the tower!"

Now it was her turn to look surprised. "Why didn't you say so?"

I smiled bashfully. "Well, I thought real princesses don't paint. I thought you wouldn't want me too."

Mother laughed again. "My dear, even if I didn't like painting, I would never forbid you a hobby that you enjoy! Still, I _do _like it. Would you like to join me?"

I did the whole day. It was heaven. For the first time I left the tower, I truly felt this place was home. Mother was painting right beside me. While we brushed the walls, we started chatting about…well, everything. From what hobbies did I do, to favorite foods, to the kingdom itself! I even talked to her about Gothel, though it was hard at first. Even better, she didn't start freaking out like I thought she would. Then, near at the end, she told me something that made me really glad that I went to her room.

"Pass me that brush, will you?" She asked, pointing to a thin one. Then she carefully started painting in little squares. "I love painting in mosaic-style. It's interesting, how small shapes with only a single color can be part of something whole and beautiful!" She sighed, admiring her work. "Oh, I do miss painting."

"Then why did you give it up?" I asked as I painted a tree. With a chuckle, I realized I painted the royal emblem _again _unconsciously, between its branches.

"It-it wasn't as much fun when you disappeared."

"Oh," I said. I started to feel bad. In the tower, I tried to have as much fun as I could; that's why I tried to cram as many activities in a day as possible. But, on the other side of the kingdom, my parents were feeling miserable.

"No need to feel guilty of being happy, dear," Mother said, guessing what I was thinking. "That's what we hoped you would be, wherever you were."

After a brief silence, I asked, "What was the last thing you painted?"

She thought for a moment. "The mosaic memorial at the town square. It was a picture of how we should have been; together. It was too important a job to leave to the royal painters."

"Really? It's beautiful. It's one of the things that helped me remember who I was," I said.

"Then it's the best thing I ever created," She declared, smiling. "Although, we'll have to make a new family portrait now. I think you wish Eugene to be part of it?"

"Oh, yes!" I said.

"Would you like to paint it?" She asked. "I'm a bit out of practice; I'd just ruin it."

My eyes widened. "More than anything in the world…"

"Then it's settled. I take it that you already have a spot in mind?"

How did she already know me so well? "Near the spot where Eugene and I danced; there's a big, plain wall there."

"Good! I'll ask some servants to carry some paints there," She said, getting excited. We decided on what colors that I needed; what types of brushes I should use. Then Father poked his head in and told us it was near midnight. I stretched and started walking to my room, when she stopped me once again.

"What?" I asked. "Did I forget anything?"

"Oh, nothing, dear. Just one more thing about your portrait. Who would you like to include?"

I frowned. "Me, you, Father, Pascal, Eugene, Maximus…" Then suddenly, I knew there was someone else I wanted to paint; but I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair.

She cupped my head in her hands, and forced my eyes to meet hers. "You _can _have two mothers, you know," She whispered. I knew how much it hurt her to say it. I started crying.

"There, there, now, darling," She said. "I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't make me sad. You made me really, really happy," I said, giving her a big hug. "I love you, Mother."

I turned and ran to my room without stopping.

* * *

The next day I woke up fairly early again, but not as much as yesterday. I actually only made it _right _on time for breakfast. It was quieter than before, half because the air was tense because of the job I was supposed to do, half because I had eggs before, and I didn't squeal every time one landed on my tongue. As soon as I finished, I asked permission to go to town right away. Of course Father and Mother agreed, though they looked a little worried because of the accident. Eugene, though, rested their fears when he promised not to leave me even for a second.

He was acting a little bit weird. He ate his eggs _much _neater than his waffles, even with a little pinky sticking up. Father raised his eyebrows, since they both ate pretty much the same: like starving wolves. I thought it was just his way of showing them he would be on his best behavior.

Ten servants followed me out of the castle. All of them were carrying _at least _two buckets of paint. I was greeted with many 'Are you alrights' from the villagers, but I told them I was fine. I wanted to get rid of my friends a little bit, since it was going to mostly be a surprise. Pascal was no problem; he went off with the girls again. Maximus was a little harder, but one of the helpful townsfolk managed to coax him away with the promise of apples. Eugene just _wouldn't _go; not that I really wanted him to. Truthfully, I was nearly as scared of carts hitting me as my parents.

I got to work. All my worries dissolved when I dipped my brush in paint. Each stroke had to be perfect. Morning passed; I managed to paint the main family: Me, Father, and Mother. By now, everyone came to see what was going on. A lot praised me that I was definitely as good as my mother. I didn't pay any attention; I just painted and painted. Afternoon went by more slowly; Eugene tried to get me to have a break, but I threatened him with a frying pan. He looked like he was going to answer back, but he held his tongue. I painted Pascal, Maximus, and was finishing Eugene.

He sighed contentedly. "Now we can go _home_." He became really irritable after sitting in the sun all day.

"Actually, not yet," I said.

"What? Who else do you want to paint?" He demanded.

"You'll see," I said nervously. "Umm, can you please get me something to eat? I also never got to taste the hot chocolate." That would take him ages to do, since he had to wait long lines. Hopefully, by then I would be finished.

"Sure, Rapunzel." He looked guilty, for some reason, but I didn't have time to think of that. I also didn't have time to dwell on the fact that he called me by my real name, which he usually never does.

For a moment, I hesitated. What would the villagers think? What would _Eugene _think? I bit my lip. No one was forcing me to paint. I could just walk awa- I found myself staring at the shop window. It reflected me. Though I loved my Dad, I wasn't _really _like him. I was my Mother's Daughter; both of them. And both of them (though with Mother Gothel, it was slightly a twisted, obsessive way) would do anything they set their mind to, no matter what anyone else thought.

That did it. I put on a determined expression and dipped my brush in paint. Red paint.

**Gothel's POV**

I was very grumpy. My hour was nearly over, and I wasted most of it watching Rapunzel paint. What was the use of that activity, anyway? I never understood why she did it at the tower. Not that I minded; it kept her quiet.

I sighed. At this rate, I'd be stuck in that little room forever. Don't get me wrong, there are some perks. Actually affecting Rapunzel's life was nice. But…well, I couldn't explain, but I didn't _belong _here. Much as I hated to say it, I belonged with the dead.

I got Rapunzel's lunch- now dinner- and put it in a bag. Then I saw a carriage come up. A royal one. I knew it could only be the king and queen, come to pick their daughter up and to see her work. Then she could show off to the villagers her _family_. A family that I wasn't part of. I knew it was my own fault, but that didn't make it easier to bear.

I pushed my way off the crowd to look at the portrait myself- and gasped. It was beautiful; she had gotten every detail correct, from Rider's quirky smile, to the chameleon's leafy green color. But that wasn't what took my breath away. Next to Rapunzel, with a hand on her shoulder, was _me_. She painted _me_. My young self, the way she remembered me. And like I said earlier, she got every detail perfect. But that wasn't the most important part. She still considered me as part of her family. I had tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away.

Then I felt a hand tugging me to an alley. I looked to find Rapunzel. "Do you-mind?"

"Mind what?" I asked. "Your painting was perfect."

She turned red. "Me painting Mother Gothel."

My eyes widened. "You still call me-I mean, her- Mother?"

"Yes," She said shyly. "Mother Melinda doesn't have a problem with it. She said that I could have two mothers. But…you don't mind, right?"

"Why would I mind?" I asked.

She looked at me curiously. "Well, she did stab you to death."

"Don't worry, Rapunzel, I don't mind."

She looked relieved. "Good." Then she turned tensed again. "Um, Eugene, there's also something that I wanted to ask you."

"What?" I said.

"When were at the tower, and you cut my hair- and Mother Gothel fell. Did she-Do you think that she saw me…reach out for her?" She asked. "T-that I really tried to save her?"

"You did?" I asked. I was completely amazed now. What else did I miss?

"I did! You saw me, remember?" She said. "Do you think she did?"

"Maybe," I said uncertainly.

"I hope she did. I can't- couldn't- _stand _her hating me. 'Cause," She looked at me with those big, green eyes, "No matter what she did, she's still my mother."

I pulled her in to an embrace. "Don't worry, Rapunzel. I'm pretty sure, somewhere, she knows you love her. And, if she was here," I added, "She'd probably like to tell you that she loves you, too."

"T-then I'd say," She said, sniffling, "I love her more."

"Then," I said, with a hint of a smile, "She'd tell you that she loved you most." I kissed her forehead; something that I never did before. Usually, I just kissed her hair. I thought that was the most important part of her. The _only _part I cared about her. But I was wrong.

Then, like earlier, everything went black.

* * *

I wanted to scream. I was back in Limbo, when I was having the time of my life! Well, death, actually. Still, I was…at peace. I couldn't have asked for a daughter more unlike my original one.

Suddenly, I noticed that I was still holding the mirror in my hands. I was still staring at my disgusting reflection. But instead of turning away at the sight of it, I smiled daringly. Who cared what I looked like? The most important thing was that Rapunzel was happy and well. And that she still loved me.

I looked at the mirror. Then I looked at it again. Was it just me, or were my wrinkles disappearing? They were! But how could that happen? I didn't have Rapunzel, or a flower, near me. I wasn't even singing! Still, I watched as my ebony locks returned, my pearly teeth appeared, my cracked lips became full, and my frail body became curvy. I was…gorgeous.

"Ahem," said someone. I turned. It was Death…and he smiled. "If I were you, I would check your scale."

I did what he said, and my jaw dropped. The good side was, ever so slightly, heavier. I peered at it more closely. A new deed was on it: 'Becoming as beautiful on the inside as out.'

Death opened a door from nowhere. "Welcome to Heaven, Gothel. Never thought you'd make it."

I stepped forward eagerly- then stopped. "Can-can I see her one more time?" I asked.

He sighed. "You're allowed to watch her from above, you know? Everyone is. But," He made the mirror go to my hands, "Might as well, since you're feeling so sentimental. Meet you there, 'kay?" He vanished, but left the door open.

"Show me Rapunzel," I said. For once, it didn't obey my orders. It went to Flynn-Eugene. He was looking at the picture with a small frown on his face, but thankfully he was nice enough to not say anything. Then, Rapunzel's birth parents came. They actually approved the marriage, which made him look a lot better. Still, they _strongly _recommended he take an extended engagement, which he promised he would. I said my permission as well. I was pretty sure he got the message.

_Then _it showed me Rapunzel. There she was, looking at her painting still. Looking at me.

"Goodbye, my flower," I whispered. She turned, as if she'd heard me. Maybe she did. I turned away and stepped in the door. I knew I didn't have to worry about her, anymore. Her other mother would see to that. And I knew that she- that we both- would make sure that Rapunzel would get her 'Happily-ever-after.'

**And she did.**

**The End**

**A/N: Like I said, reviews appreciated! Yay, I finished my first fanfic! Hope I did okay. :) **


End file.
